O Amor entre Libélula e Altar
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Bem, é uma fic paralela a do ' Eros precisa de óculos', da tenie-san. Ela me autorizou, pois um perso lá é meu. AnanaelxOrpheus; história mais detalhada sobre eles! Lindo romance! Leiam, please!


O Amor entre Libélula e Altar

Declaração: A Ana é minha, e o Orpheus é 50 meu e 50 da Tenie. Poderei usar algumas partes da fic ' Eros precisa de óculos', e a Tenie deixou. Saint Seiya não é meu.

Descrição: Não é por nada não, mas, vou açucarar mais a relação entre Ananael e Orpheus! Conheça a origem desse personagem tão parecido com o Orpheu de Lira! 8D Tenie pode não ter contado, mas eu vou!

Agradeço à Tenie por ter-me feito criar à Ana, e por ela ter criado 50 o Orpheus. E... por todos que estão lendo uma fic minha!!

ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi

Algumas horas antes da festa, Selene e Luna combinaram de se encontrar com Ananael.

Ananael era uma jovem amazona que tinha 14 anos. Ela possuía olhos verdes, de coloração um pouco mais escura, chamando atenção por causa disso, pois como sabem, o verde das íris são geralmente muito claras. Cabelo negro como o bréu, ondulado que ultrapassa um pouco os ombros, e em parte, também duas mechas prateadas que se localizavam ao lado do rosto. Pele bem branca, e lisa também, Ana tinha um corpo esguio. Ela de Peixes, adorava tudo e a todos, não gostava de violência e quando havia alguma briga, ela era a primeira a apartá-la.

Adorava os animais, era paciente, e quando se aproximava de alguém desconhecido, ficava vermelha e muito sem jeito. Depois, quando já se acostumava, agia naturalmente. Além de tudo isso, era uma amazona de Atena, era Ananael de Libélula. ( N/Tenie: Existe essa? Se ñ existia, passou a existir agora! N/Chibi: Com tooooda a certeza! )

Foi treinada por uma outra amazona, porém essa perdeu a vida para cumprir uma missão em nome de Atena. Felizmente, ela teve a chance de ver sua aprendiz ganhar uma armadura, nem que fosse de prata. Conheceu toda a turma ( Leia a fic citada no ínicio da fic para saberdo que se trata. ) quando treinavam entre si, e sempre foi conhecida como a mais suave, por ter ótimos reflexos e bater não muito forte nas outras. Claro, só descontava sua força total em pedras, mas contra suas amigas não.

Pois bem, agora que tinha a armadura, tinha outro objetivo a conquistar: Alguém para substituir o lugar de sua mestra no seu coração. Ela tinha sido como uma mãe (Uma mãe muito rígida, mas, uma mãe), e agora tinha-a perdido para sempre. Amigas ela já tinha, mas mesmo assim... queria alguém que a entendesse, que a abraçasse toda hora, falasse coisas boas e que queria ouvir...

Deixou essa idéia de lado, ao saber por uma de suas amigas que ia ter uma festa no Santuário. Uma festa de confratenização entre O santuário submarino, santuário de Atena e Asgard. Também ouviu que Saori, à Atena, não queria Julian e Hilda lá, e ouviu os motivos também, entretanto ela teve que ceder, pois o Grande Mestre, Shion, tinha conseguido a 'convenser'.

Sorriu, achando aquilo interessante. Quem sabe acharia alguém naquela festa para afinal preencher o vázio de seu pobre coração?

Entretanto, tinha que usar sua máscara ainda. Não sabia se naquela festa as amazonas estavam liberadas da regra das Máscaras, mas seria melhor não arriscar. Naquela noite Ana lavou-se, secou-se e após aquilo era hora de se vestir. Ananael tinha um vestido simples e uma túnica. Escolheu o vestido, pois só o usou uma vez. Era longo, chegava até os pés e era totalmente branco. As mangas eram longas, além de serem feitas de seda, no final elas terminavam com um laço azul claro. Na cintura um laço estava preso atrás, só que era azul marinho.

Ana também resolveu colocar um acessório, como uma coroa de flores arroxeadas, que ela tinha colhido naquele instante, e armado rapidinho. Pronto, era agora ou até a próxima vez que Saori, ou Shion, ia dar uma festa. Saiu de sua cabana e foi em direção as escadarias do Santuário. Claro, se ela fosse subir tudo aquilo, chegaria toda acabada e a festa já teria terminado, por isso, ela usou uma passagem secreta. ( N/C: Ok, eu sou a autora dessa fic, e posso fazer isso, né? )

Quando chegou no topo, num instante, como se aquela passagem ( Não vou revelar o que era! Senão, não iria ser secreta né? - Sapatada. - ai...) fosse mágica. Libélula entrou no Salão, e foi para junto das amigas. Conversou um pouco e logo foi en direção da saída, falando que ia tomar um pouco de ar... Estava quase lá quando as luzes se apagaram, fazendo o salão ficar completamente escuro. De repente, assim como a escuridão que se fez no lugar, Ananael sentiu-se mal... Precisava alcançar a saída.

Andou quase correndo até fora, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram com os raios lunares fechou-os. Pareceu que um flash tinha disparado e agora seus olhos doiam um pouco. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas andou para frente até sentir alguém pegá-la nos ombros. Abriu-os, agora sentindo-se melhor, e foi quando encarou um garoto jovem como ela, digamos, uns quinze, dezesseis anos, cabelo loiro e curto, olhos azuis claro, e de pele muito branca como a sua.

Ele estava trajando uma túnica curta, que chegava até os joelhos. Notou que ele ainda estava a segurando naqueles braços finos, porém fortes, e seu olhar estava carregado de preocupação. Ouviu uma melodia forte, suavemente forte, mas notou que não era uma melodia, era uma fala, e essa fala vinha dele.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... Eu estou... - Seu coração estava aos pulos, e batia mais a cada instante.

Vamos conhecer melhor quem é o nosso segundo pombinho aqui. Ele era o cavaleiro de Altar, ou seja, um cavaleiro de prata, assim como a categoria da Ananael. Era, digamos, um tipo de reencarnação do antigo cavaleiro de Prata, Orpheu de Lira. (N/C: Mas eu e a Tenie sabemos que não é nada disso!! Ele é um ser artíficial que foi gerado em uma máquina da fundação Graad - É assim que se escreve?. - da Saori, a partir do DNA conseguido do Orpheu. - Acho que é assim, não me lembro direito o que a Tenie tinha dito na hora...). Bem, ele já era apaixonadinho pela Ana, e naquela noite de festa iria se delcarar! Irá mesmo? Vamos ver...

- Venha, você não me parece muito bem, apesar de dizer o contrário... - Ele tomou calmamente a mão dela e guiou-a para um canto.

Aquele lugar ao lado da entrada do Santuário, mas era enfeitado também. Dava para ver o imenso jardim de rosas do Templo de Peixes, se bem que as rosas chegavam até ali, só que de outra cor. Eram brancas e amarelas, do outro lado da entrada, eram de tons rosadas e negras, e por fim vinha as que ficavam lá para baixo, que eram as rosas vermelhas.

Naquele lugar tinha um banquinho, que ficava logo atrás das flores românticas de séculos e séculos atrás. Orpheus fez sentar primeiro Ananael, e depois ele a acompanhou pôndo-se ao lado dela. Ela respirou fundo três vezes, até que a coloração avermelhada saisse de suas faces, o vento um pouco frio ajudou um pouco o procedimento, e ela olhou de novo para Orpheus. Notou como a luz da Lua ficava bem nele, como o vento brincava com a franja dele, como os olhos dele brilhavam ao encontro dos seus... E como a vermelhidão voltava ao seu rosto, mas notou que ele também estava um pouco vermelho.

- Sente-se melhor?

- Sim, Orpheus, obrigada... - Agradeceu, logo olhando para o chão.

- Eu não sabia que você sabia o meu nome... – Disse, corando mais um pouco.

- Eu ouvi dizer que você toca harpa muito bem.

- Obrigado, mas eu não toco tão bem assim... – Falou, ficando encabulado.

- Além de tocar harpa, é bonito e modesto. – Riu Ana. Estava gostando do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, e ficuo mais maravilhada ao notar que a vermelhidão dele ficava muito bem a noite. ( N/Tenie: Apelido carinhoso de Ananael N/C: Não sei, mas Ana ficou tão comum... - Chibi não gosta de coisas muito comuns, o que se pode notar pelo nome comprido da Ana ).

- M...muito obrigado Ananael. – Disse, ainda mais corado que segundos atrás. – Você também é muito bonita e simpática e...

- E...? - Incentivou ele a continuar, enquanto se colocava mais encostava a ele.

- Eu...eu...t...

- ANANAEL! ANANAEL!

O clima foi "delicadamente" quebrado pela estridente voz de Luna. Ana sentiu vontade de socá-la! ( N/C: Também, quem não ficaria? Sabem, normalmente minha Ana não ficaria tão raivosa assim, mas, como a Tenie fez esse grande favor, vou mandar a ver com ela desse jeito! HIHIHEHEHHAHAHAH!!

Kanon- ¬¬

Chibi- u.u cof, cof, cof! Puxa, isso aqui toma um ar danado...)

" Ela não podia ter aparecido uns dois minutinhos mais tarde? " – Pensou a garota, contando até cinco enquanto vagarosamente se virava para onde vinha o chamado.

" Isso deve ser um sinal, eu não devo me declarar pra Ananael... " – Pensou Orpheus, enquanto apanhava uma rosa branca.

" O que ela ta fazendo aqui, sozinha com o Orpheus? " – Pensou Luna, aproximando-se de Libélula. – Algum de vocês viu o Retsu?

- Não, Luna. Por quê? - Respondeu a amiga, suspirando profundamente enquanto encarava a outra.

- Eu também não o vi.

- Está bem, obrigada. – Falou, dando-lhes as costas.

Agora que o clima romântico já era, não teve mais como restaurá-lo. Ana notou que ele segurava uma rosa branca, então, apanhou uma amarela. Só notou depois, que a Luna não tinha respondido a sua pergunta.

- Vai pra festa? - Perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado depois que a outra se foi. Ananael tinha posto a rosa a altura de seus lábios, enquanto apreciava o perfume que ela apresentava. Não tinha perigo em mecher com aquelas rosas, só as vermelhas.

- Acho que sim, Ananael.

- Então vamos juntos! - Com um sorriso, a amazona se pôs de pé, e logo pegou a outra mão de Orpheus.

- Pensei que você estivesse voltando dela.

- Bem, é que as luzes tinham se apagado, e como eu estava indo em direção da porta pra poder tomar um pouco de ar, eu sai... Mas agora que as luzes voltaram, eu também pretendo voltar. Então, o que me diz? - Ela viu o cavaleiro se levantar, enquanto colocava a rosa na coroa de flores dela, bem no centro, fazendo parecer mesmo uma coroa de ametistas com uma pérola gigante no meio, se destacando.

- Claro Ananael.

- Pode me chamar de Ana! - Então, puxou ele até chegarem dentro do Salão.

- Aham, Ana.

Então, encontraram as pessoas dançando, conversando e se paquerando normalmente ( N/C: Nossa, eu reli toda a fic da Tenie e vi que muita coisa aconteceu depois que Ana e Orpheus voltaram... ). Como a música era muito agitada, e a pista estava lotada, Ana achou melhor esperar até a próxima música começar a tocar.

- Como tem gente dançando... Hum... - Notou que o cavaleiro de câncer e o cavaleiro de capricórnio estavam puxando o representante de seu signo de um lado para o outro, brigando, até que paparam por causa do mesmo que já tinha algumas marcas nos braços.

- Que tal naquela mesa? - Orpheus apontou um canto, onde era agradável para ambos. A mesa estava vázia, só contendo um vaso de rosas brancas no centro. Ficava atrás de uma janela, onde se dava para ver perfeitamente a Lua cheia no céu escuro cheio de estrelas.

- Está ótimo, Orpheus...

- Ah, pode me chamar só de Orphe... - Sorriu ele, o que significava a coisa mais linda para Ana.

- Okay...

Se deixou guiar mais uma vez, enquanto mergulhava em seus pensamentos... Talvez Orphe poderia preencher o vázio de seu coração, ocupar o lugar de sua mestra, Somente talvez... Notou que já estava sentada, e se encontrava só, porém dentro de instantes Orpheus chegou ao seu lado, trazendo alguns doces e salgados.

- Resolvi pegar um de cada... Não sei do que você gosta, e resolvi...

- Gosto de tudo! - Sorriu, se culpando por ficar aérea numa hora dessas. Foi quando seu estômago roncou... E Ananabel ficou mais vermelha que uma das rosas de Aphodite.

- Parece que cheguei com eles na hora certa! - Riu gostosamente Orpheus, enquanto pegava com a mão um brigadeiro, levando a boca dela. Sabia que estava sendo um tanto ousado, porém se surpriendeu ao sentir a mão dela sob o seu punho, mordendo logo o doce em suas mãos.

Ananael tinha só relado sua mão na do outro, vendo que ele estava tremendo um pouco. Tinha fechado os olhos, quando mordeu, e ficou mastigando vagarosamente, apreciando-o quando abriu seus olhos. Tomou outro brigadeiro e levou até a boca de Orpheus, que abriu a boca em instantes e recebeu nela o doce.

- Estão tão gostosos essa noite, não é? - Ana pegou outro, comendo-o também.

- Sim... Mais doces do que se estivessem sendo apreciados sozinhos... - Completou, baixinho.

- Hum? O que você disse Orphe?

- Ah... bem... - Estava sentindo-se quente novamente. Que coisa! Ela olhava-o com aquelas íris verdes tão lindas, como o caule daquela rosa que enfeitavá-lhe a cabeça, e... E ele estava agindo como um garotinho de treze anos! - Parece que a música mudou, para uma mais calma...

- Orphe, essa é mais agitada que a outra... - Ananael o corrigiu, levantando uma sombrancelha.

- Ah! É, é mesmo... - Virou o rosto, constrangido. " Ótimo, agora ela tá achando que estou ficando louco..."

- Quer um suco? Vou pegar lá...

- Sim, quero... - Viu-a se levantar, indo em direção de uma outra mesa. Suspirou profundamente... Viu as curvas da Ana e corou violentamente, olhando para o lado, tentando distrair a mente.

- Aqui está. - Quando se virou, notou algo diferente nos tons de cor do vestido da Ana. - O que aconteceu com você?

- Ah, isso? - Pegou no tecido um tanto úmido, só que já ia secando lentamente. - Foi o Shura que estava brigando com o Luigi, só que não prestou atenção, acabou esbarrando em mim, e me molhou... - Ana notou que tinha acendido um certo fogo nos olhos do Orpheu a cada segundo que ela se explicava, e notou que olhar em direção do cavaleiro de Capricónio. - Mas, está tudo bem! Logo isso vai secar e... - Ananael procurava um guardanapo, ou qualquer pano para esfregar naquela parte do vestido. Sorte que tinha sido água.

- Espere... - Foi em outra mesa e pegou um guardanapo. - Tome...

- Obrigada... Orpheu. - Ana sorriu, enquanto esfregava um pouco no seu vestido, tendo como platéia um curioso Orpheus que tentava não ficar olhando aquilo por muito tempo. - Pronto... Até que melhorou um pouco.

- Bem... vamos dançar agora? - Se levantando, o cavaleiro de Altar ofereceu a mão para a amazona de Libélula, esperando que ela aceitasse.

- Claro... - Ela pegou na mão dele, ficando visivelmente sem jeito. Foram até o meio da pista, onde não tinha ninguém dançando, e ficaram sendo o centro das atenções. Aquela era uma música muito calma, e alguns casais (Ou o que sobrou deles, pois Eros fez o favor de flechar todo mundo), estavam já cansados.

Uma música calma e ritmada, clássica eu diria, se espalhou pelo salão. Era formada pelo rígido violino, pela flauta doce, e pelo violento ritmo da harpa. Começava pelo violino, indo de lá a cá, vagarosamente despejando suas notas sob o ar, e junto a ele o casal ia de dois passos para um lado e outros dois para o outro lado. Após dezesseis vezes sozinho, afinal a flauta resolveu entrar em cena e acompanhou-o, fazendo logo o tom mais grave reinar nos céus e Orpheus fazer Ana parecer ser jogada, e só por um triz a segurou pela sua mão.

A puxou de volta delicadamente, fazendo-a novamente pegar em sua mão esquerda enquanto pousava a sua outra na cintura dela. Voltaram ao ínicio do compasso. A harpa e último instrumento foi ouvido, fazendo o som estreitamente fino ecoar no ar, acompanhado só pela flauta, enquanto esta rodopiava o ar. E foi isso o que aconteceu com Ananael.

Orpheus elevou sua mão que antes amparava a dela para cima, guiando-a também em direção ao teto. Enquanto ele acompanhava o círculo desenhado no chão, andando de lado, Ana rodopiava com a flauta indo onde seu acompanhante ia. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes, e assim ela terminou, e voltaram ao compasso que se repetia.

Já quase no final da música, Orpheus lançou Ana de novo, vez ela voltar e deitou ela ao seu lado, segurando sua cintura com o braço direito enquanto segurava a mão esquerda dela para frente. Ao suspiro final da música, Orpheus e Ananael voltaram a ficar direitos. Na posição antes de dançarem.

Não foram aplaudidos nem nada, o que foi bom para Altar, pois não gostava de chamar muita atenção. Ele a levou de volta para a mesa deles, onde se sentaram e começaram a comer afinal.

Estava tudo tão lindo...

Até Ananael sentir que o sono começava a pesar-lhe. Tentava se manter conciênte, não podia perder para o sono agora, agora que a conversa entre ela e Orpheus estava indo tão bem... Soube que ele gostava de desenhar, ouvir qualquer tipo de música, e gostava de borboletas e libélulas, esses insetos com asas finas e lindas que colorem os jardins com suas cores variaveis.

- Ana...

- Sim? - Olhou para ele, enquanto coçou seu olho direito.

- Vejo que você já esta com sono... Que tal irmos para nossas cabanas? - Sugeriu o cavaleiro, se colocando em pé.

- Mas... Mas...! Eu queria ficar aqui, conversando mais um pouco com você Orpheee... - A libélula falou manhosa, enquanto pegava nas mãos dele com carinho.

- Vamos... Eu te levo para sua cabana se você vier comigo.

- ... Está bem. - Desistiu. Sabia que estava sendo teimosa e que se não chegasse a sua cabana, iria desmaiar ali mesmo. Ela viu ele se levantar primeiro, enquanto a ajudava a se levantar também com a mão direita apoiando a dela.

Eles sairam do salão ainda pouco movimento, e se dirigiram para a escadaria das doze casas quando Ananael parou repentinamente o amigo, o deixando confuso.

- Não, isso vai demorar demais... Vamos por um atalho.

- Um atalho? Ana, não existe um atalho para se passar pelas doz...

- Existe, mas é desconhecido pela maioria das pessoas.

- E por que justamente você saberia?

- Porque Athena confiou esse segredo para as amazonas de prata e os cavaleiros de ouro.

- E por que não para os cavaleiros de prata também?

- Porque ela disse que meninas são mais confiáveis...

- Mas você vai...

- Eu vou te guiar pela passagem sim, mas nesse meio tempo você tem que estar vendado. - Ela tirou a fita azul que estava amarrada a sua cintura e a estendeu para o Orpheus. - Por favor... Confie em mi...

- ... - Antes dela terminar a frase, Orpheu agarrou a fita e começou a enrolar sob seus olhos. Amarrou e tateando o ar conseguiu achar a mão dela. - Eu confio em você.

Ana deu um meio sorriso, e então guiou Orpheus para uma parte afastada da entrada, coberta pelas sombras da noite e galhos das árvores...

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

Ananael se encontrava fazendo seu café-da-manhã, enquanto se lembrava da noite anterior, ou algumas horas atrás... Bem, não fazia tanta diferença assim, entretanto, de qualquer forma, ela estava recordando-se de um certo cavaleiro de prata. Enquanto comia suas torradas com geléia de amora, a amazona em sua outra mão, acariciava uma rosa branca já em sua total beleza a mostra para ela.

Via a cena de quando Orpheus colocava-a em sua coroa de flores, e antes, quando Luna interrompeu os dois, a dança, a despedida... Aliás, ele não tinha lhe devolvido a tal fita. Dando uma última mordida na torrada e acabando com o café-com-leite da mesa, foi escovar os dentes e depois disso colocou sua máscara.

- Vou ir na cabana dele, assim o visito e pego minha fita de volta! Duas máquinas com uma só cajadada! - Se animando, Ananael saiu de sua cabana e olhou para um lado e para o outro...

Pergunta: Onde ficaria a cabana do Orpheus? Resposta: Era só procurar pelo cosmo. Fechou seus olhos e se concentrou na figura dele, tentava se lembrar de como era o cosmo e após alguns segundos encontrou. Ficava na parte mais afastada da Vila de Prata dos cavaleiros e amazonas, mas aquilo não era problema. Fez com que suas pernas trabalhassem e correu, ultrapassando a velocidade do som.

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

Orpheus tinha acordado bem cedo, por isso estava já treinando ao lado de sua cabana, num lugar mais afastado das outras. Mas era feliz, pois ficava perto da aldeia perto do Santuário, e assim poderia com facilidade se encontrar com sua vovó. Dava consecutivos chutes e socos em um boneco preso a cinco cordas, pelo peso contido dentro do resistível saco que tinha muitas pedras grandes dentro.

Isso não incomodava o cavaleiro de Altar, mas o que lhe incomodou mesmo foi a aproximação de um cosmo conhecido... Parou com os ataques contra o boneco e olhou para a sua direita, e viu um ponto preto se aproximar mais e mais... Se afastou lentamente para trás, e no segundo seguinte viu uma garota vestida de uma armadura prateada golpear no ar o bonequinho, reduzindo metade dele em pó.

Ana pousou com suavidade na terra, com a ajuda de seu par de asas azuis celeste, e se virou para Orpheus, com um sorriso.

- Parabéns, mas sinceramente, eu esperava que você acabasse com ele todo... - olhou para algumas pedras que tinham sobrevivido ao impacto.

- Acho que tenho que treinar mais... - Ela se aproximou dele, parando ao lado.

- Bem... Gostou da festa de ontem?

- Adorei... Eu - Ana ia começar a falar da fita que tinha emprestado para o cavaleiro, quando ele a interrompeu sem querer.

- Ah! Quase esqueci! - Ele foi para dentro da cabana, e logo voltou com a fita azul. - Me desculpe não ter lhe devolvido ontem... Tome. - Ele estendeu o tecido que tinha o perfume da Ana, ela pensou um pouco e negou com a cabeça e fez fechar a mão dele com a sua própria.

- Fique. - Ele pareceu tentar protestar, mas Ana foi mais rápida e colocou um dedo sob os lábios dele. - Vamos, estou te dando. Não sei para que vai usar, mas... Digamos que é para representar nossa nova amizade!

- Tá... - Orphe concordou, colocando a fita na testa. - Obrigado Ana. Quer tomar algum suco? Eu preparei no meu café-da-manhã!

- Sim, quero.

- Então espere aqui, por favor! - Ele adentrou novamente a cabana e pegou uma jarra com um líquido avermelhado, dois copos e foi para fora. A viu sentada na pequena escadinha da cabana, e sentou-se ao lado dela, enquanto servia o suco. Ana pegou seu copo, agradecendo o cavaleiro, e degustou.

- Nossa! Você faz um suco ótimo!

- Obrigado... - Orpheus corou, olhando para o lado enquanto também tomava-o.

Eles acabaram com o suco e ficaram sentados na porta, até que de repente, o rapaz segura a mão de Libélula, que se assusta:

- É...É...É que... – Balbuciava, vermelho.

- Que?

- Eu...gosto muito de você! – falou, de uma vez só.

Ananael ficou vermelha, depois roxo, depois ficou branca...até voltar a tonalidade normal de sua pele ( N/Tenie: Tudo isso é vergonha... N/Chibi: E dai? É o jeito dela!! Uhuuu!!):

- Eu... eu... eu ... t...

Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, Selene e o resto da turminha apareceram, quebrando o clima.

Orpheus soltou a mão de Ana, que se levantou ao ver os amigos:

- Vamos! – exclamou Luna – Tenho que sair em 30 minutos! Minha mestra falou que me levaria ao aeroporto!

- Não vai demorar nem 10 minutos! – Retorquiu Selene.

- Hã... O que vocês desejam? – Questionou Libélula.

- Não é verdade que a Luna nos disse que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, conheceu o avô paterno?

- Ah... – Antes de falar, Ana viu Luna fazendo gestos para ela não contar. Selene e os garotos também viram.

- Pare de fazer gestos, Luna! Eu vi tudo!

- Eu não estava fazendo gesto nenhum! – respondeu com a maior cara-de-pau – Eu estava...errr...espantando uma mosca! Isso!

- Estava nada! Como é descarada!

- Descarada é você!

- Eu? Eu?

Elas iam começar a brigar, de novo, se Orpheus não tivesse interferido:

- Acho que a Ana gostaria de dizer algo.

- Ah, sim...Obrigada, Orph... – Ela corou, de leve.

- Bem, vamos logo com isso! – Resmungou Kiki, impaciente. – Ela conheceu ou não o avô paterno?

- Ela nos disse que não o conheceu, não. – Respondeu Ananael, com sinceridade.

- "SE FERRÔ"! – Exclamou Selene, rindo.

A loira deu-lhes as costas, envergonhada e furiosa.

- Tô doida pra contar isso pro pessoal lá de casa... – Selene comentou com Ananael. – Está bem, desculpem se atrapalhei algo! Já vou indo! Juízo, Ana! – Lira piscou.

- Selene, espera! – Disse Kiki.

- Que "espera" o que! Não quero ver nem a sombra de vocês!

Quando os três estavam longe, Orpheus e Ananael se fitaram por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Ele fez menção de ir para algum outro lugar, para arena talvez, mas ela segurou sua mão.

O garoto voltou-se e olhou nos olhos dela. Libélula continuou de onde havia parado a frase:

- Te amo... - Saiu tudo junto, sem vacilar nem nada. Ela corou e ficou sem jeito após isso, mas ainda segurava-lhe a mão.

Ele sorriu, segurando-lhe a outra mão. Aproximou-se, hesitante, colando-a mais com o seu corpo, e sentiu como ela estava quente. Ana fechou levemente os olhos, semi-cerrando eles enquanto esperava algo que tinha certeza absoluta que ganharia. Quando estavam quase se beijando...

- DESAPAREÇAM!!

Selene elevara seu cosmos, atacando Retsu e Kiki, que foram parar longe.

Se não era a Luna era a Selene. E se não era a Selene, era um outro alguém. Mas que situação! Aquilo parecia que iria se repetir por toda a vida deles. Tanto Orpheus quando Ananael arregalaram os olhos, e olharam ao mesmo tempo para à alguns metros dali, vendo que não sobrara nem restos dos dois rapazes, só a garota andando ainda furiosa para longe.

O casal olhou um para o outro. Não adiantava continuar aquilo, o clima tinha novamente se quebrado totalmente. Orpheus abriu e soltou Ana do encontro de seus corpos, vermelho dos pés a cabeça, olhou novamente para onde Kiki e Retsu antes estavam inteiros e tentou quebrar aquele silêncio incômodo.

- Ah... Tenho pena deles... Não restou nem as armaduras...

- Acho que estou sentindo o cosmo deles lá longe...

- É...

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

_**Nos bastidores, também conhecido como msn...**_

Chibi- ... " E então, Ana impacientemente agarrou o seu mais novo namorado pela cintura e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego!! Desceu sua mão pelo tórax dele, rasgou a camisa de treino que usava, e ..."

Tenie- Oi Chibi! O que está escrevendo?

Chibi- Aquela fic da Ana e Orphe...

Tenie- Posso ler o que escreveu até agora?

Chibi- Tá!

Depois de alguns minutos...

Tenie- Hum... Legal...

Chibi- Como só legal? Não é maravilindo? - Junta as mãos, e os olhinhos brilham.

Tenie- Seria, se não fosse essa parte...

Chibi- Hum? - Lê a parte que Tenie indica. - Ahh... Mas é que...

Tenie- Deixe para ela fazer isso quando se casarem u.u

Chibi- Tá, né... - Volta a fazer uma Ana calma e inocente.

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

__- Bem... Já vou indo Orpheus. Tenho que treinar...

- Ah, sim.

- Thau! - Disseram, e logo se separaram, indo cada um para um caminho diferente.

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

Ananael e Orpheus estavam sentados em frente à cabana que o rapaz dividia com Argol e o até então sumido Hyoga.

- Nossa! Como um rapaz tão bonito como você conseguiu morar na mesma cabana que o Hyoga, sem que nada lhe acontecesse? – Brincou Ana, com um sorriso malicioso. (N/Chibi: Depois é ela que vem me dizendo para reescrever cenas... )

- Nem cogite isso, eu sinto nojo só de pensar!

- Tadinho do Andrômeda... esse povo maldoso fica caluniando ele. Sel sempre me diz que ele gosta muito da irmã dela, de verdade...

- É o que parece...

- Sabe, já me disseram que você toca harpa, mas eu nunca te ouvi tocando.

- É que eu não gosto de chamar atenção...

- Hm...toca um pouquinho pra mim? – Pediu, com um tom de voz tão amável, que derreteria o coração de qualquer um, e logo se aproximou mais do namorado, ficando colado ao lado dele.

- Eu tocaria. Só que a minha harpa não está aqui...

- Então, onde está? – Questionou, inocentemente.

- Na casa da minha avó...

- Você morava com ela?

- Não, mas foi ela quem me ensinou a tocar harpa. – Ele sorriu ao se lembrar da avó.

-Mesmo?! Que legal! Quero conhece-lá algum dia!

- Tenho certeza de que vão se dar muito bem!

Conversaram por mais um tempo, e depois passaram longos minutos em silêncio. Ambos não tocavam no assunto do 'quase-beijo' da última vez.

Orpheus resolveu tomar a iniciativa:

- Sabe aquele dia, em que a Luna foi embora?

- Aham...

- Lembra do que aconteceu um pouco antes da Selene mandar o Retsu e o Kiki pro espaço?

- Ah, deixe-me ver... – Ela olhou para cima, pensativa. Olhou para Orpheus, que estava com as faces levemente coradas. Corou também. – Você está falando do beijo?

- Do quase beijo? É...

- Bem... então...

- Espero que não tenha me achado muito atrevido.

- Claro que não. Afinal, eu gosto de você... você gosta de mim...e...e...é isso.

- É isso.

Novamente, silêncio. Cada um olhava para um lado, pensativos. De repente, ambos pensam em se virar, e o fazem ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram extáticos ao verem que suas bocas estavam a poucos centímetros uma da outra. Enrubesceram, mas não conseguiram se mexer, por um certo tempo. De repente, Orpheus coloca sua mão sobre a de Ana, aproximando-se devagar. Ambos fecham os olhos, trocando, assim, seu primeiro beijo.

Orpheus ainda estava tomando coragem para fazer mais algum movimento, e ficou mais atrapalhado quando sentiu as mãos de Ananael lhe pegar nas costas, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre os corpos quentes, que estavam experimentando novas e ótimas sensações, tudo novo. Orpheus pensava que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, já que ele queria ser romântico, mas notou que os papéis estavam invertidos: Ana era o princípe encantado, e ele... Bem, o que importava era que eles afinal estavam se beijando.

Ana foi quem separou as bocas, enquanto retomava o ar para os pulmões. Orpheus estava um pouco avoado, mas mesmo assim sentiu quando ela se inclinou e o abraçou, passando as mãos por debaixo dos braços dele e puxando para ficar ainda encostada naquele rapaz que conseguiu conquistar se coração. Ele olhou para baixo, e ao fazer isso sentiu algo sob suas coxas...

- A-ana?

- Sim? - Respondeu, quase ronronando, enquanto se sentava no colo dele.

- Hee... Por que... Você... Se me permitir... Perguntar...

- Porque eu quero. - Cortou a amazona, levantando o rosto, fazendo com que Orphe olhasse e se encantasse com aquela íris que amorosamente o fitava. O verde dela tinha mudado um pouco, pensava assim o cavaleiro, pois parecia mais claro. Sorriu ele, tocando levemente o longo cabelo que ultrapassava os ombros.

Era preto, mas parecia que naquele momento estava mais claro. Tudo nela estava mais claro, ele até achou que fosse algum raio de sol lhe pregando uma peça, mas ao olhar para cima, se certificou que não era. Aproveitando a deixa, Ananael atacou-lhe no pescoço com um beijinho, mas ao fazer isso ela fez com que o cavaleiro de Altar perdesse o equilíbrio e cedesse, caindo totalmente, ficando estendido no chão da cabana.

- Ah... M-me desculpe, Orpheus... - Ana corou, ficando ereta sob ele, com as pernas dobradas uma para cada lado, bem sob o quadril dele, o olhando com aqueles doces olhos de esmeralda.

- Não tem problema... - Ele se recompôs, ficando sentado também, fazendo Ana recuar um pouco, e logo tentar se levantar.

Só que, o inesperado aconteceu, pois o Cavaleiro de Altar a puxou delicamente, mas o suficiente para que ela se inclinasse e o abraçasse. Ele era mais alto que ela, por isso que a mesma se encaixava perfeitamente perto dele. Ana tinha posto suas mãos nos ombros dele, mas em poucos segundos a sua esquerda estava entrelaçada com a direita dele

- Orphe... - Libélula corou, enquanto Altar soltou a mão dela, ergueu o queixo e tirou a franja da frente dos olhos ainda brilhantes dela, que ansiavam por mais.

Ela se deixou abandonar, enquanto fechava lentamente os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo mais uma vez os lábios dele se aproximarem dos seus, vagarosamente, pouco a pouco, segundos a menos...

Estavam quase recomeçando um outro beijo, quando Selene passou um tanto estressada por ali, viu a cabana do Orpheus aberta e parou, tentantando digerir o que acabara de ver. Corou muito, envergonhada, e saiu dali correndo, mas antes falou em bom e alto tom:

- Tô saindo, em?! - E correu.

Se não é a Luna, é a Selene. Se não é a Selene, então a culpa é dela do mesmo jeito. Eles abriram os olhos de novo, como da última vez, e encararam e foi Ana quem dessa vez desviou o olhar, constrangida. Orpheus calmamente, e inesperadamente pela parte da Libélula, a puxou novamente, só que dessa vez deitou-se no chão, trazendo ela consigo, enquanto com a mão direita repousava na nuca dela, puxando para si e logo fazendo finalmente os lábios colarem.

- Hum... - Ana até que tentou resistir, pois estavam expostos demais, entretanto, cedeu ao ato carinhoso dele e começou a corresponder também. sua máscara, antes tirada por Altar, pousava ao lado deles, ao lado de fios de harpa, e ambos brilhavam na luz do sol...

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

Anos haviam se passado, nenhuma guerra santa aconteceu, mas, algumas coisas mudaram...

- Ferus! Concentre-se mais! Isso! Agora, quebre essa pedra!

- Nabel, pode parar... Já usou seu cosmo para atacar e voar demais.

- Injustiça! Mamãe, ela tem que treinar! Ainda Faltam duas horas!

- Filho, olhe o bone... - Tarde demais, pois o boneco de pedra tinha batido contra um jovem garoto de doze anos, portador de um longo cabelo liso e amarelo, que chegava até os cotovelos. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de... dor.

- Maninho... - A garota que até agora estava voando, parou ao lado dele. - Vamos, se levante, você consegue! - Ela sorria, estendendo-lhe uma mão.

- Claro! Um dia vou ser o novo cavaleiro de Prata de Altar! Você vai ver, minha irmã!

- E eu a Amazona de Prata de Libélula! - Eles recomeçaram o treino, deixando os adultos em paz naquele instante.

O casal observava o menino e a menina de mesma idade, e mesma aparência também, eram gêmeos. Ananael se deixou descansar sob uma pedra, ao lado do marido.

- Amor... Será que eles conseguirão mesmo?

- Com certeza, querida. - Ele se aproximou mais dela, enquanto levantava-lhe o queixo. - Se lembra de quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez?

- Lembro... - Ela semi-cerrou os olhos, esperando-o, enquanto deixava sua boca quase aberta.

- Que tal recordarmos de como foi? - A cena acaba aqui, com Ananael beijando sei amado Orpheus, aprofundando um beijo cheio de amor verdadeiro, enquanto seus filhos brincavam ao fundo...

--

**ChibiChibiChibiChibi**

--

Chibi- Não acredito! Acabei mesmo! - Chibi desmaia, mas volta. - Bem, obrigada a tenie por me ajudar, e a vocês que leram essa fic.

Chibi se despede, e apromete continuar com maior velocidade as outras duas fics! Aliás, poderão ser três, e essa terceira poderá ser de fichas... Ai, quanta coisa x.x

Abraços da Chibi o/ E lembrem-se: Tenham peciência!


End file.
